Land Of Confusion
by Mommyzilla
Summary: My take on the April 2014 monthly challenge from HH. A box of books, a trip to the park, a DVD, and a bunny make for an interesting day in Port Charles. Rated M.


ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks Deb for the challenge.

Thanks Liason102 for the edit.

* * *

"Liz!" Emily shouted as she came through the door. "I'm here!"

"A fact that half the neighborhood now knows." Elizabeth was laughing as she came down the steps. "You're late."

"It's my mom's fault." Emily said putting down the large, and rather heavy, box she had hefted into the house.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked coming down the steps.

"My mom sent over some books for the garage sale." Emily said flopping down on the couch.

"That was nice of her." Elizabeth opened the book and did a quick perusal of the items. She'd go through it more thoroughly later. "I wasn't expecting her to send anything over."

"There isn't much she won't do for her grandchildren." Emily grinned over at her sister in law. "I swear Cameron and Jake have her wrapped around their little fingers."

"Cameron's fingers aren't so little anymore. He's almost as tall as I am." Elizabeth joined Em on the couch wondering why time was going by so fast. Cameron was seven and Jake was five. Her boys were growing up.

"You may not have noticed Liz, but you're short." Emily smirked. "All the kids are almost as tall as you are."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Elizabeth smacked Em with one of the couch pillows.

"Where are my nephews anyway?" Emily wanted to know. The house was awfully quiet which meant none of the Morgan men were in residence.

"At the park. With Michael and Abbie." Elizabeth had been surprised when Michael called and asked if he could take his cousins out. He and the boys did great, that wasn't the surprising part. She didn't think that he would want them tagging along on a date. Also Abbie wasn't the warmest person. Elizabeth was always nice, but she just didn't like the younger woman. A feeling Carly shared.

"Maybe Jake will give her a fatal case of the cooties." Emily said with an evil laugh. No one liked Abbie. "Okay, I'm here what do we need to do?"

"We are baking the cookies for the sale." Elizabeth said grabbing her shopping list. The "garage sale" was actually a fund raiser for the local animal shelter. It was a community event arranged by Carly after she and AJ took Joss to get a puppy a few months back. Folks were asked to donate items to the sale. Cameron and Jake heard about it and asked everyone in the family to help out. Elizabeth had offered to represent the Quartermaine contingent, since she was manning a table anyway.

"I'm not the best cook." Emily reminded Liz.

"Even you can't screw these up." Elizabeth promised. "Besides I need someone to help me carry all the stuff in from the grocery store." She said laughing. "Let's go. I want to be back before the boys who will probably need to be hosed off."

Grabbing their purses the two women headed out.

* * *

Jason walked into his office behind the coffee shop and shook his head at the disaster that was his desk. Spinelli must have been working here last night, he was the messiest human being on the planet. How anyone could work in these conditions left the mob boss puzzled. Jason liked for his work space to be neat, even the garage at home was spotless and he did repairs to the bike there.

He was organizing the papers when he saw the DVD case and froze. The unlabeled shiny disc inside had him feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of water on him. After what he went through with Franco a few years back, any DVD would give him that feeling.

The psycho artist had come to town, and immediately started taunting Jason. Inviting him to play a sick game of catch me if you can. While he was in Port Charles he slept with, and then killed Sam thinking that would get Jason's attention when the con woman bragged about sharing his bed. Which at the time wasn't true. By the time Franco arrived Sam was a distant mistake for Jason. However it didn't take the artist long after that murder to realize who really had Jason's heart. Getting that DVD with images of a bound Elizabeth damn near made Jason go mad.

Getting her back uninjured had been the wakeup call that Jason needed to see that Liz and their boys weren't safer without him. They went right from the hospital, after she was discharged, to the justice of the peace. Sonny threw them a lovely reception when they got home from their honeymoon in Italy, and Carly threw Liz a post wedding bachelorette party that had all the ladies hung over the next day.

The building where Liz was held had been wire with explosives, and after knocking Franco out Jason got her out before it exploded. But when the rubble was searched they didn't find any human remains. Mac said that Franco had been vaporized, but without proof Jason would always wonder.

His hands only shook a little as he put the disc into his computer. However they were shaking a lot, with rage, as he watched the video of his family. Recent video of his family, taken all around Port Charles. The sick fucker was back. "I need you at the coffee shop." He said before hanging up. This time Franco wasn't going to rise from the ashes.

* * *

Monica walked into her home office and frowned. She could have sworn that Emily was going to take the books over to Liz's place today. The sale was in two days and Elizabeth needed time to sort through the tomes and see what would sell then decide how much to charge for them.

Maybe Emily got called into the hospital for an emergency surgery? If that was the case then Monica would just drop the box off herself. No opportunity to visit her grandchildren should be missed. Of course she would stop off and pick them up a toy because you should never go over empty handed. The warning from Jason that she was spoiling the boys had gone in one ear and out the other.

Getting out her cellphone she called her daughter. "Hey Em."

"Hey mom. What's up?" Emily was trying to figure out what type of flour you used for cookies. All Elizabeth had on the list was flour, but there were like eight different types on the shelves.

"I thought you were going to take the books to Liz today?" Monica asked her daughter.

"I did." Emily said grabbing all-purpose flour. It had to be called that because you could use it for a variety of things.

Monica looked at the box of books on her desk. "The box is still on my desk."

"I took the box from upstairs." Emily said grabbing more bags. Now she had to get sugar.

"In my room." Monica's eyes got wide.

"Yeah, you could have warned me it was so heavy. I would have had Cody come get it." Emily's boyfriend would have been only too happy to pick it up, and sneak some cookies from Cook.

"Emily that was the wrong box." Monica said hoping Elizabeth hadn't read any of the books just yet.

"Oh, well it's at Liz's place. I'll just bring it back. We are at the supermarket right now but we'll head there in about forty minutes or so." Emily said looking on the list for what she had to get next.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Monica didn't want Emily looking in that box either. She had gone to great pains to keep Lila's secret and she couldn't let it get out now. Lila hadn't wanted anyone to know that she was Miranda Girard, the best-selling erotica author. The books that Liz had were Lila's unprinted manuscripts. Monica sent one a year off to the publisher so that Miranda's fans had something to read. It was Lila's legacy to them.

Monica had been shocked when Lila confessed her secret during that last stay in the hospital. One because well it was Lila, and two because Monica was a huge fan of the books. Lila's was quite creative in with her love scenes. Hell Monica and Alan had reenacted more than a few. Lila had told Monica about the manuscripts and asked that the deliveries keep happening until the series were done. There were eight more books to be published. Monica had hidden them under some other books. Last night she took the box down because today was the day a new edition went off the publishing house. She had to get those books back.

While the girls were at the market would be a perfect time to swap the boxes. Monica grabbed the books in her office and headed out.

* * *

"What kind of ice cream do you want Jake?" Michael asked his cousin.

"Vanilla." He said grinning.

"You look like your dad, and you eat just like him. That's Uncle Jason's favorite flavor too." The tall young man laughed placing the order. "What about you Cam?"

"Rocky Road." The elder of the Morgan boys selected. They were having fun at the park, they would be having more fun if Michael's girlfriend wasn't here. She was boring and all she did was complain. About everything. Cam had been excited to spend the day with Michael until he saw her in the car.

"Abbie?" Michael asked his girlfriend. Bringing her had proved to be a mistake. She had shown up at his apartment wanting to hang out, but he had already asked about picking up the boys. She had pouted when he told her about his plans, and then invited herself along. He had tried to get her to stay behind, because Aunt Liz didn't like Abbie very much. Although she was always polite, Liz was a lousy actress.

"Do they have frozen yogurt? Ice cream is fattening." Abbie complained. This was boring. She was ready to dump the kids and do something fun.

Michael got her a cone and some strawberry ice cream for himself. "Grab a bench Cam."

"We're eating in the park? There are bugs out here." Abbie whined. "We should head home."

Cameron rolled his eyes and Jake giggled. Aunt Carly called Abbie a diva. He thought that was funny. He had asked his mom what that word meant and her description pretty much fit Michael's girlfriend. She never wanted to do anything fun.

"Hey Jake." Cameron whispered to his brother.

"Yeah?" Jake could already tell this was going to be good. Cam had that look in his eyes that he got whenever he was about to do something funny. His big brother always knew something really fun to do.

"I'm gonna drop my ice cream on Abbie." Cam whispered.

"That would be awesome. I wish I had gotten chocolate." Jake said idolizing his brother in that moment. His light colored ice cream wouldn't make a mess on Abbie's yellow dress.

It was so smooth that you would have thought Cam had practiced it. Abbie was complaining about how it was so hot for April when he 'accidentally' bumped into smashing his cone against her dress. Now she would have to leave and they could have fun.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Abbie screeched. "That will never come out!"

"Abbie, calm down it was an accident." Michael was going to have to rethink this relationship. "We'll go to the water fountain and clean up the stain. You two sit on the bench." Michael watched them sit and took Abbie over to the fountain. From here he could still see the boys.

"That was awesome." Jake said laughing. "Wanna share my cone?"

"Nah, I'm good." Cameron said congratulating himself on a job well done. He was about to say something else when he spotted a bunny. "Look."

"A rabbit." Jake said softly. They went out on nature walks with dad a lot and he knew you had to be quiet around animals.

"We should catch it." Cameron said. "Mom said we could have a pet."

"You think she would let us keep it?" Jake would love that.

"It's really small, and probably needs a home." Cameron looked over his shoulder and saw Michael was busy. "Come on."

Jake ditched his cone and the two small boys followed the bunny into the bushes.

* * *

Monica congratulated herself on getting back to the house before her daughters. She would just pop in, switch the boxes and leave. No one would be the wiser. She carried the box with the correct books onto the porch. Rummaging through her purse she looked for her spare key ring. The one with the emergency keys on it. She had a key to this house, Emily and Cody's place, and AJ and Carly's house. "Shoot. I must have left it at home. Along with my wallet." She didn't see that either, hopefully she wouldn't get pulled over on the way home.

Jason didn't leave a spare key around. So that was out. Monica was going to head back home when a thought occurred to her. Last month when the family was out for dinner at the mansion Emily was teasing Liz about the fact that she always forgot to lock the door. "Maybe." Monica said out loud. She turned the knob and grinned. The door was open.

She picked up her box, walked inside the house, and promptly set off Jason's state of the art alarm system.

* * *

"What's up?" Francis asked his boss as he walked into the office. Johnny was hot on his heels. Jason had sounded pissed.

"Look." Jason turned the laptop so the guys could see.

"It's Liz and the boys." Johnny said not getting the problem. "Last week at the park." He recognized the dress she was wearing.

"There is almost thirty minutes of footage of them." Jason said ready to kick ass.

"So?" Francis wasn't getting the problem.

"I found it on a DVD on my desk. An unlabeled DVD." Jason told his friends.

"He's dead Jason. We saw him passed out on the floor before the building went up." Johnny made the connection first.

"They never found his body." Jason could name three people walking around town right this minute who had died and come back. And that didn't include his partner.

"No one could have survived that blast, and Jason as hard as you hit him he wasn't getting back up. The body was vaporized." Francis said talking his friend down.

"This was filmed not even a mile from my house." Jason told them.

Johnny took a deep breath. Jason had been terrified when Liz got snatched, and inside he knew his friend lived with the fear it would happen again. "He's gone Jason. But let's take a drive out to the park and look around. We can also check with some of our sources and see if there have been any sightings." This wouldn't be the first time they chased a ghost, who might not be one.

"That's a solid plan." Francis didn't believe Franco was still breathing, but if they needed to rip Port Charles apart to prove that then so be it. "The last time you got a DVD Liz was snatched not long after. We'll get some guards on her."

"And the boys." Johnny added. With a drop in crime, most days the ladies and kids went out alone. Only when things got tense did the guards return.

"Everyone is home." Jason told his friends not knowing that wasn't true.

* * *

Michael looked up to check on his cousins, and his eyes got wide when he saw the empty bench. "Where are the boys?"

"What about my dress?" Abbie said rubbing her napkin over the stain. "Your uncle is replacing this dress." He could afford it.

"Forget about the dress." Michael said rushing to the bench. He saw Jake's cone on the ground, but no sign of the kids. "No, this can't be happening. Cameron! Jake!" He called out hoping for an answer. "Help me look for them." Michael said to his soon to be ex-girlfriend. "Cameron! Jake! This isn't funny! Get out here right now!" Both boys could be mischievous, but when they knew better to hide from him. "My uncle is going to kill me. CAMERON! JAKE!" Michael yelled louder. After yelling a few more times without a response, and now starting to panic just a bit Michael reached for his phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered her phone as she put the colored sugar in her cart. She was behind on picking up her half of the list because she got side tracked. Actually it was more like hijacked. The head of the Home and School association of the school the boys attended was also shopping, and she stopped Liz to chat. For almost twenty minutes, about nothing in particular. It was Emily's timely arrival and loud reminder about the cookies that finally freed her.

They had to get the right flour before moving onto Liz's half of the list which had all the perishable items. Those were next after this quick stop in the cake decorating section. After this they would go home and start baking. Next year Liz was going to the bakery and buying the cookies when Carly thought up her newest fundraiser.

"Mrs. Morgan we caught an intruder in your house." The head of the gated community's security force reported. He got paid a lot to keep things safe, and Jason Morgan was not a man you pissed off. When the alarm at his house sounded the guard had hot footed it over. "She is being held at the guard's hub until the police arrive. She said she was Monica Quartermaine, but I wasn't buying it. Especially since she couldn't produce any id." The old I left my id at home routine wasn't going to fly. "I caught her removing a box of books from your house, she didn't have anything else on her. If you could head home that would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll be right there." Elizabeth hung up the phone and looked at Em. "The security guards have your mom in custody." She said starting to laugh. The guard was new to the job, and the city, so he probably didn't recognize Monica.

"Why?" Emily asked confused.

"For breaking into my house." Liz said smiling wider. "He said she was trying to steal a box of books."

"I took the wrong books from the house this morning." Emily said starting to snicker. She was never going to let her mother live this down. "I guess she decided not to wait for me to bring them back to the house. They must be first editions or something."

"Some of them were very nicely bound." Elizabeth remembered. "We need to go rescue her before they get out the spot light and start questioning her."

"But we're almost done shopping." Emily pointed out. "We should finish."

"Em, we need to get mom." Elizabeth said surprised.

"She's not going anywhere. This will teach her to be patient." Emily said with an evil grin. "Let's finish up and then head home."

* * *

"I can't believe we actually caught it." Jake was positively ecstatic. "What are we going to name it?"

"I don't know. Depends on if it's a boy bunny or girl bunny." Cameron was holding the creature securely but not tightly. They had to chase it for a bit before finally catching it. He turned it over. "I don't see anything, must be a girl."

"Let's name her Beatrix. Like the lady who wrote the Peter Rabbit books." Jake suggested. He loved those books and mommy had taught him how to say the name the right way.

"Okay." Cameron liked that idea. "We need to hide her so that we can go back and get her when mom says its okay."

Jake looked around. "Where at?"

"Dunno." Cameron admitted. "Come on Michael will know where to hide her." They walked out of the bushes to find they were in another part of the park. "I have a better idea." Cameron recognized where they were. "Let's ask Spin to hide her. He always is willing to help us."

"I like Spin, he talks funny." Jake laughed following his brother.

"And has really cool video games." Cameron added on. Sometime they stayed with Spin when daddy took mommy out on a date. Those nights were always cool. Ellie always made them buttered popcorn to snack on with their movies. "The Towers is this way." Cameron said setting off. Spin lived in daddy's old penthouse.

Jake trusting his brother simply followed along.

The front desk of the high rise was empty but that was fine. Jake pushed the button and they got on the elevator. Upstairs they got off and walked into penthouse two. It was quiet and no one was downstairs so the boys figured that no one was home.

"Should we feed her?" Jake wanted to know.

"I guess." Cameron said looking at the bunny who was lying still in his arms. "I bet she's hungry. Let's see if there are any greens. The bunnies at the petting zoo had lettuce to nibble on."

"I bet Ellie has some, Spin says she is always making him eat his vegetables. Maybe Beatrix will eat our vegetables for us." Jake wondered out loud.

"That would be awesome." The two boys agreed heading into the kitchen.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason answered his phone just as he got out of his car at the park. Johnny and Francis were both getting out of their cars.

"The boys are gone." Michael said even more panicked than earlier. "I've looked everywhere and I can't find them."

"What?" Jason said feeling a sharp stab of fear. "Where are you?"

"Aunt Liz said I could take the boys to the park, I told them to stay on the bench while I went to the water fountain. They were right there. When I looked back they were gone." Michael told his uncle.

"What park?" Jason was already heading back to his car. This was just like when Liz disappeared. First the DVD then the abduction.

"Griffin's park. By the statue of the dancing girl. Uncle Jason, I'm so sorry." Michael was on the verge of tears.

"This isn't your fault." Jason said trying to hold it together. "Get guards to Griffin's park. The boys are missing." Jason told Johnny.

The Irish guard looked at Francis not wanting to believe they were going to go through this again. Franco should be dead.

"Have you called Liz?" Jason asked his nephew.

"No." Michael wasn't sure he could.

"I'll do it." Jason said hanging up and calling his wife. "Baby where are you?"

"On my way back home, you won't believe what happened." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I need you to go to Griffin's park. Michael can't find the boys." He said getting in his truck.

"What?" Elizabeth pulled over and looked at her sister. "What do you mean he can't find the boys?"

Emily got out of the car and came around to the driver's side. "Move over. I'll drive." She said pushing Liz.

"What do you mean HE CAN'T FIND THE BOYS!?" Elizabeth ended on a shout.

"I found a DVD in my office." Jason said flooring it.

"No, Jason. No." Elizabeth didn't want to think of that madman with her children. "It can't be him."

"We will find the boys. I'm on my way to the park with Johnny and Francis, meet me there." Jason said hanging up the phone, driving as fast as he could, and praying the whole time.

* * *

"I think she's full." Cameron told his brother because the rabbit had nibbled on some lettuce and then stopped.

"Where can we hide her?" Jake wanted to know.

"I guess the closet." Cameron thought that would be good. "Get the blanket off the couch. We'll make her a bed." He thought that would work.

Jake put the blanket in the corner of the front closet, behind the shoes and Cameron gently set her down before quickly closing the door. "Good job. Okay, let's get back to the park."

Jake nodded and they headed for the elevator. They were crossing the lobby when Cody came out of a second elevator. He had gotten the alert about the missing kids and was heading to the park to help look for them. "Cameron and Jake Morgan, hold it right there."

Both boys turned. "Hi Cody." They liked him a lot and were glad he was dating their aunt.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asked while typing up a text to cancel the alert.

"Visiting Spin, but he wasn't home." Cameron didn't want him to know about the bunny.

"Your mom and dad are looking for you." He told the boys. "Stay put." He said before answering the phone.

"You have the boys?" Jason had answered the emergency alert Cody sent out.

"We are in the lobby of the Towers. Don't have an accident getting here." Cody advised his boss. His phone beeped. "Let me tell Liz the boys are fine. We will wait here."

"Thank you." Jason said trying to calm his heart rate. He had aged ten years in the last ten minutes.

"I'm just glad they are okay." Cody said as his phone beeped again. "You two have a seat." He pointed to the couch and answered Liz's call.

* * *

Elizabeth flew off the elevator and ran across the lobby. She dropped to her knees and gathered her boys close before bursting into tears. "Don't ever do this again. You scared us." She said crying in relief. On the ride over her overactive imagination had been creating all kinds of scenarios.

"We're sorry mommy." Jake said quietly. Daddy had yelled at them, and daddy never yelled. They were in a lot of trouble. So was Michael. Uncle Johnny had given him a long lecture about keeping his eyes on the boys when they went out. He also said that from now on Michael had to take a guard if he took the boys out.

"Sorry mommy." Cameron echoed his brother. He hated it when mommy cried. "We won't do it again." He promised. He didn't think they had been gone that long.

"Why did you leave the park?" She wanted to know. Jason was kneeling next to her holding her close. She was shaking hard enough to make her teeth rattled. Liz had never been that scared in her life.

Cameron looked at Jake. The gig was up. "We wanted to hide the bunny."

"What bunny?" Jason asked his oldest son. When they got home he was going to sit his boys down and have a long talk about leaving the person who was responsible for them. Yes Michael should have kept a better watch, and Carly would no doubt give him a good talking to on that topic, but Jason had told the boys countless time not to wonder off.

"The bunny we found." Jake told his dad. "We named her Beatrix."

"Where did you hide her?" Elizabeth wanted to know, checking the boys for animal bites.

"In Spin's apartment. In the closet." Jake confessed.

Jason looked at his wife and tried not to smile. "I'll go up and get the rabbit. Take the boys home."

"Oh shoot. Monica." Elizabeth said and Emily started to laugh.

"What about my mom?" Jason wanted to know.

"She got arrested for breaking into the house." Elizabeth told her husband.

"I'm sorry what?" Jason thought this had been a strange day. He still needed to get answers about Franco.

"She was in the house to swap out a box of books, and set off the alarm. The security guards picked her up. Em and I were on the way home to spring her when you called." Elizabeth told her husband. "We'll take the boys and get your mom."

"Stay with your guards." Jason said serious again.

"Jason, what was on the DVD?" Elizabeth needed this answered right now. Franco had haunted her dreams for almost a year after the kidnapping.

"You and the boys. It was footage, taken around the town. I'm going to get answers Elizabeth." He would not let anything else happen to her.

Awareness bloomed in her brain. "Am I wearing a green sundress with little red flowers?" She asked him slowly.

"Yeah, in the beginning." Jason wondered if she had seen something.

"Then a red dress, then a blue one?" She knew what DVD he had seen.

"Yeah." Jason answered confused.

"I gave Spinelli that DVD." She confessed. "It was supposed to be part of your Father's Day present. We were making a movie. I was going to have it loaded in the DVR when you came downstairs, so we could all watch it together. Spinelli was supposed to watch the DVD and edit it. You weren't supposed to find it." She felt bad for scaring him.

Jason completely relaxed for the first time since he saw the jewel box. "I watched the whole thing. Sorry." Looking over he saw Johnny and Francis smirking at him.

"We will just have to come up with something else. Go get the bunny." Elizabeth leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for making sure we stay safe."

"Come on I'll follow you home." Francis offered.

"Okay. Emily you can come out tomorrow and we'll do the baking then." Elizabeth suggested. She would free her mother in-law and then wait for Jason to come home. They needed a quiet night in.

"Sounds good." Emily said giving her sister a hug. "Come on Cody we'll take Michael home and protect him from Carly."

"I'll help you with the bunny." Johnny offered.

"They aren't that big. If Cameron and Jake could catch it. I should be fine." Jason said as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Spinelli came downstairs, revitalized from his nap and ready to do battle with cyber evil doers. First however he needed some of his nectar of the gods. He stepped off the bottom step and paused. Cocking his head he listened as the soft scratching noise came again. Moving further into the room the noise got softer, but when he moved closer to the front door it got louder. "Aha!" He said grinning. The noise was coming from the closet. Did the Divine One leave her Ipod on again? Spinelli opened the door and screamed as something white shot out.

* * *

Jason and Johnny came running through the door. "What's wrong?" Jason asked his tech guy who was standing on his coffee table.

"Giant rat!" Spinelli said pointing toward his kitchen. "It tried to kill me."

Johnny laughed he couldn't help it.

"It's a rabbit. Cameron and Jake hid it in your closet." Jason said closing the door. "Where did it go?"

"A rabbit." Spinelli said cautiously getting down. "I fear you are mistaken Master. This is no rabbit. It was easily five feet long."

Johnny leaned against the door and laughed harder. "Drug testing." He said to Jason.

"The Jackal no longer partakes. The Divine One doesn't like the smell." He told his friend.

"Stop laughing, we have to catch the rabbit and set it free." Jason said picking up the empty trashcan by Spinelli's desk. "Be quiet." He whispered. Rabbits were easily spooked.

The three men began a search of all the hiding spots between the living room and the kitchen. When they came up empty. They cautiously crept into the brightly lit room. There on the floor sitting serenely was the bunny.

"Five feet long." Johnny said poking fun at Spinelli who had the good grace to blush. "You want me to drive it toward you."

"Yeah." Jason had the fastest reflexes so he stood the best chance of catching the critter.

Johnny got pretty close before the rabbit darted toward Jason, who quickly put the trash can down. Totally missing the bunny. Spinelli made a diving leap to try to catch it, but ended up flat on the floor as the fast creature escaped. Johnny leaped over Spinelli at the same time Jason turned to follow the streak of white. The chase was on.

* * *

The stop off at the security hub of was brief. Just long enough for Elizabeth to tell the guard, that the woman he was holding was in fact her mother in-law. Elizabeth drove Monica to the house to get her car, and her books. "Sorry about that." Elizabeth said unlocking the house. "You two upstairs, wash your hands really well, and then wait in your rooms." She would wait until Jason got home before dealing with them.

"It's my fault." Monica said grabbing her box. "I should have just waited for you to come home. Are they in trouble?"

"Yes, call Em. She'll tell you what they did. I'm too tired." Elizabeth was wrung out.

"I will. Hopefully they'll be off punishment before the Easter egg hunt." Monica said heading to the door.

"We'll be there no matter what." Elizabeth would not make the boys miss that. She brought in the groceries, grateful for thermal bags and put everything away. With time on her hands she decided to go through Monica's donation. Books were always a guaranteed seller. She pulled off the lid and found the same books that Emily brought over. "Shoot. Monica grabbed the wrong box. I'll have Jason drop them off tomorrow." Elizabeth said out loud to herself.

Curious as to what the leather bound editions where Elizabeth took one out of the box and opened it to a random page. And her eyes opened wide at what she read. She flipped to another random spot and had to fan herself. It was erotica, and those two brief sections had her sweating. Jason wouldn't be home for a while and the boys were in their rooms. Getting comfy on the couch Elizabeth settled in to do some reading.

* * *

Ellie was whistling as she got off the elevator, she opened the door to the penthouse and stopped. "What happened?" She said surveying the destruction. Her normally tidy home was a mess. The couch was over turned, papers from Spinelli's desk littered the floor. One of her lamps was lying broken on the floor. The dining room table was turned on its side.

"Close the door!" Spinelli yelled at his girlfriend.

"What?" Ellie looked at him, his boss, and his friend in confusion.

"The rabbit will get out." He said running over and shutting the door. "We've got it cornered." He pointed to where Johnny and Jason were standing with her trashcan.

"What rabbit?" Ellie was making them clean up before anyone left.

"Cameron and Jake hid a rabbit in the closet, and I let it out. We've been chasing it ever since." Spinelli told her.

"Did you try using food?" Ellie asked her boyfriend.

"Yes." He nodded. "It is a formidable foe. It rejected our tribute."

"What did you use?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Carrots." Spinelli said like it was obvious.

They heard the thump of the trashcan hitting the floor followed by Johnny swearing as the bunny ran into the living to hide beneath the bookshelf, which was on the wrong wall.

"Stop!" Ellie commanded. "You've already broken a lamp, and my clock." She saw it lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Let me try before you break something else."

"Be my guest." Johnny figured she couldn't do any worse than them. He wanted to know how in the hell the boys had caught that rabbit.

Ellie just shook her head, muttering about stupid men as she went into the kitchen and came back out with some lettuce. "Rabbits don't eat carrots in the wild." She told the guys quietly approaching where the bunny had disappeared. They had probably scared the poor thing witless. "Damien, get my tote bag from the closet." When he did she placed the lettuce in the bottom of the bag and put it on the floor before backing away.

Sure enough ten minutes later the bunny hopped out lured by the scent and went right into the bag. Ellie quicky picked it up and looked inside. "Aww, how cute."

Jason just shook his head. "I thought you said they ate carrots." He was tired. That bunny had the upper hand from the minute Spinelli opened the closet door.

"They do in cartoons." Spinelli told his friends.

Ellie just let out a deep breath. Her boyfriend could be so clueless at times. "I'm going to take the rabbit to the park. You three will clean up this mess." She said giving them all a hard look before walking back out the door.

"Where's the broom?" Jason wanted to clean up and head home.

* * *

Jason came home and grabbed a quick shower before sitting his boys down and telling them that they were never to leave the adult they were with again. They both ended up grounded for two weeks. Cameron had his tablet taken away, and Jake lost the use of his remote control car. There were two really long faces at the dinner table that night.

"Okay guys, its time to get clean." Elizabeth told both her sons. They both showered on their own now, but Jake sometimes needed help with shampooing his hair. When they were finally tucked in Elizabeth found Jason in their room stretched across the bed. "Tired?" She asked joining him.

"It's been a long day." Jason said closing his eyes.

"I think I know just what you need to relax." Elizabeth said kissing his jaw. Ever since she finished her reading, because she had read that whole book, she had been waiting for the boys to go to sleep. "You just lie there and let me take care of you."

"Okay." Jason wasn't going to argue.

Elizabeth pulled off his socks, before opening his jeans and tugging them off when he lifted his hips. The shirt went next leaving him in his boxer briefs. While he watched she stripped her clothes off as well, and completely naked straddled his hips. Her center over his very hard shaft. She rocked forward and he hummed deep in his chest.

"This will work better without the underwear." Jason said not moving to finish stripping down.

"It seems to be working quiet well already." She said rotating her hips this time making him groan. "I'm not in any rush, are you?" She asked letting her fingers drift down her neck and across her chest. She noted him watching every moment. She rotated her hips in the opposite direction and he groaned again. "See something you like?" She asked massaging her breasts.

"Yeah." Jason answered in a gravelly voice. "Lift up and I'll show you how much."

"Not yet." Elizabeth said letting her fingers drift across her stomach. As she rotated her hips again and felt his twitch beneath her. "I'm not done." She had wanted to do this for him, for a while now but wasn't really sure how to go about it. That book had given her the information she needed. And Elizabeth was a fast learner.

Jason's eyes were locked on his wife's fingers silently urging her to touch herself. He hadn't ever asked her to do this for him, but he had fantasized about it.

"Unless you want me to stop?" She asked him giving his a slow and sensual smile. "Do you want me…to stop?"

"No. Keep going." Jason urged her.

As slowly as she could manage Elizabeth let her fingers drift over her mound until she was touching herself. Slowly she circled that the tight bundle of nerves that were begging for attention. "Yes." She said as he begin to work her body.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Jason could look away at the erotic sight in front of him. Elizabeth wasn't shy with him, but she hadn't ever been this bold before.

"Sooo good." She said moving her fingers faster. "But not as good as when you touch me." Elizabeth confessed. "When you touch me I can hardly stand it." She said feeling her climax getting closer. "You know just how I like it. When to speed up, and when to slow down. Sometimes when I'm by myself, I lie in our bed and I do this, but I pretend it's you. Touching me, loving me, making me come so hard."

Jason was hard as steel. "Show me Elizabeth. Make yourself come for me." He demanded.

"Would you like that baby? Would you like me to come all over you?" She asked breathlessly.

"God yes." Jason said nodding his head for emphasis.

"Just for you. Only for you." Elizabeth said pushing herself over the peak and crying out his name.

"That was hot." Jason said rolling them over and pushing down his shorts. She was so wet when he pushed inside that he didn't even have to go slow so that he didn't hurt her. "You are so sexy." He said pumping harder inside her. "Let me see it again baby." He requested.

"Jason!" Elizabeth said shattering for a second time.

He groaned harshly before burying his face against her fragrant skin of his neck. "Elizabeth." He said like the softest pray as he came deep inside her accepting body. They had been trying for another baby for the last few months and Jason felt deep inside that tonight they were both going to get their wish.

He rolled to his side and pulled her close. "So you liked that?" She asked looking up at him and smiling.

"I did." Jason said reaching for the blanket. Her skin was already getting goose bumps. "Where did you learn that?"

"Read it in a book." Elizabeth confessed. Now she understood why Monica broke into her house. Tomorrow she was going to have a talk to her mother in-law about keeping secrets. Elizabeth had gotten enough notes from Lila to recognize the handwriting. Those books were too good not to share with the world. But for now Elizabeth was going to cuddle with her guy and rest up, because that wasn't the only thing she read. The day had been pretty tumultuous, but the night was going to be pure pleasure.

* * *

Thanks fro the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


End file.
